Sing It Loud
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and seventy-nine: It's the dare song assignment, and Tina challenges Mercedes to sing…


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 13th cycle. Now cycle 14!_

* * *

**"Sing It Loud"  
Tina & Mercedes  
Follow up to "sing it out"**

**[Edge of Seventeen - [composited from] Stevie Nicks, Jonas] **

Mercedes had been fine to volunteer herself for whatever it was Mr. Schuester wanted them to do, once she knew Kurt was in as well, it turned out though that this meant in no way that they'd get to work together. Instead, they were fish in a barrel.

Tina for her part had not been keen on raising her hand at all. She almost had, but then Puck had gone ahead and accepted the last spot, allowing her to pretend like it had never happened. Once Mr. Schuester had explained the assignment, she had to say, she was even more thankful not to have made it up there.

As the room erupted like an auction, Tina tried to get her hands on someone… Mr. Schuester made them stop and go one by one. The moment she could be heard, she called out and pointed to, "Mercedes!" Her friend grinned, equally excited and relieved for the match up. As much as they got along with the others, it could well be the best option.

As the period ended, Tina and Mercedes headed off together. "Man, Rachel looked spooked," Mercedes chuckled as they went. She looked back to Tina. "You're not going to make me do anything weird, are you?"

"I don't know, how weird is too weird for you?" Tina pointed out.

"I haven't really thought about it," Mercedes shrugged. "Maybe I can try for something a little… different," she suggested. "Just not too crazy though?" she kept on reverting into hesitation.

"I'll see what I can do," Tina nodded at the bit of guidelines, amused. Mercedes countered the amusement with concern, which turned Tina on to mischief and volleyed Mercedes over to panic. Tina laughed. "It'll be fine, really," she got hold of her arm and pulled her along.

When Tina got home, she knew she needed to find the song and quick. Mercedes would remain nervous about it, and Tina had this idea in mind that she was not above calling her over and over to know whether she'd found it yet. So she got at it.

She thought about what Mercedes might really knock the others' socks off with, but that they'd never see coming from her. It was about power, which Mercedes always had, but getting her to tap into another side of it, another style.

After sitting there for a while, she got to beating out her fingers on her cheeks, elbows on her desk as she stared at her screen. Perhaps she was starting to get the idea to come her way, as soon the finger drums were joined by a low hum. With them joined now, the song was in her head. She sat up, smiling, and grabbed her phone to text her.

Mercedes wasn't going to call repeatedly and, if she did, it would just be… curiosity. She hadn't done a thing yet, though she was just on the verge. Right then, there came the beep from her phone. The title popped on her screen and she had an intake of breath, a thought, and then the breath released… She felt, very out of nowhere, that she could in fact do it. She got right at it, after texting back to Tina – challenge accepted.

As the day came for all those challenged to go ahead and deliver, Mercedes awaited her turn with all confidence good and intact… she was ready to rock. Mr. Schuester turned and called her up, and she looked to the band, signalled them to start playing, in effect giving an introduction as she got up and took to the mic. She could see the others… baffled… perfect. Tina, she smiled.

_[Me] "And the days go by / Like a strand in the wind / In the web that is my own / I begin again / Said to my friend, baby / Nothin' else mattered_

_He was no more(He was no more...) / than a baby then / Well he... seemed broken hearted / Something within him / At the moment / That I first laid... / Eyes... on... him... / All alone...On the edge of / Seventeen_

_Just like the white winged dove. / Sings a song / Sounds like she's singing / Ooo baby... Oooh... said oooh... / Just like the one winged dove / Sings a song / Sounds like she's singing... said / Ooo baby... ooo... said ooo_

_Well I went today, maybe I will go again / Tomorrow / Yeah, Yeah... / Well the music there well it was hauntingly / Familiar / Well I see you doing / What I tried to do for me / With the words from a poet / And a voice from a choir / And a melody / Nothing else mattered_

_Just like the white winged dove... / Sings a song... / Sounds like she's singing... / Oooh baby... Oooh... said oooh / Just like the white winged dove... / Sings a song... / Sounds like she's singing... said / Oooh baby... oooh... said oooh_

_The clouds / Never expect it / When it rains / But the sea / Changes colours / But the sea / Does not change_

_So... with the slow... graceful flow / Of age / I went forth... with an age old / Desire... to please / On the edge of / Seventeen_

_Just like the white winged dove / Sings a song... / Sounds like she's singing / Oooh baby... Oooh... said oooh... / Just like the white winged dove / Sings a song / Sounds like she's singing / Oooh baby... Oooh... said oooh_

_Well then suddenly / There was no one... left standing / In the hall / Yeah yeah / With a flood of tears / That no one really ever heard fall at all / Oh, I went searchin' for an answer / Up the stairs and down the hall / Not to find an answer / Just to hear the call / Of a nightbird / Singing- Come away..._

_Just like the white winged dove / Sings a song / Sounds like she's singing / Ooo... baby... Oooh... said Oooh / Just like the white winged dove / Sings a song / Sounds like she's singing / Oooh... baby.. Oooh... said oooh / Just like the white winged dove / Sings a song / Sounds like she's singing / Oooh baby... Oooh... said oooh… / Just like the white winged dove / Sings a song / Sounds like she's singing"_

Her piece done, Mercedes took her seat again, under the applause of Mr. Schuester and the club. She shared a high five with Tina. Both girls were very pleased with how this assignment had turned out, as challenger and challenged.

THE END

_And on my way out, a little survey of sorts! It's for something to come later ;)_

_Give me a show you love the episode titles from [you can put along 3 to 5 of those episode titles along with it!]_


End file.
